Ice Theft
by KitKatt0430
Summary: Lisa returns to Central City only to realize her good friend Cisco is not only the city's newest hero - Vibe - but that he's crushing on the Flash (who should probably do a better job of hiding his identity if Lisa can ID him from, like, five minutes of skimming through pictures on Facebook). And isn't it wonderfully convenient that setting those two adorkable scientists up togethe


Summary: Lisa returns to Central City only to realize her good friend Cisco is not only the city's newest hero - Vibe - but that he's crushing on the Flash (who should probably do a better job of hiding his identity if Lisa can ID him from, like, five minutes of skimming through pictures on Facebook). And isn't it wonderfully convenient that setting those two adorkable scientists up together gives Lisa an excuse to spend time with Caitlin Snow?

_**Ice Theft**_

Lisa gets back to Central City early in the morning, casually steals some jewelry from a store that she traditionally lifts a ring from every time she comes back to town - this time its a delicate opal on a silver band with matching drop earrings that look stunning on her - and then heads to her safe house without tripping a single alarm in the store. (They might not even realize the inventory is missing until the weekend.) Then she passes out for a few hours because travel was, as always, energy zapping.

But in the afternoon, the first thing she sees after waking up and checking her phone is the headline from the CCPN. Vibe and The Flash Stop Bank Robbing Meta with a picture underneath of a scrumptious looking man in a form hugging black, red, and yellow jacket, long wavy hair framing a very familiar face. Even with the wraparound glasses obscuring half of Cisco's face, Lisa would know that mouth. She'd kissed it, after all.

It had been a very nice kiss, too. A 'thank you' and 'goodbye' kiss. Cisco had been well aware that was all the kiss was for, which had been nice. Some guys wouldn't have been so understanding, would've thought she owed them something more. Especially considering Cisco took a bomb out of her neck. Some men would've expected sex as recompense. Cisco had given her a super villain name of her very own, instead.

Golden Glider.

Cisco Ramon sure knew how to give a girl all the best string-free presents, that was for sure. Lisa loved the name. She also loved the tiny little scar on her neck - mostly faded now - that proved she'd survived the last gasps of Lewis Snart.

"Well," Lisa thought aloud, since her brother and Mick weren't around to make smart ass comments about it, "he is a friend these days. I should congratulate him on becoming a super hero." Then Lisa pulled out a set of blue prints Len had left behind before running off to be a Legend (last she'd heard he'd gained fancy time powers and got to freeze a few Nazis into icicles, so it sounded like he and Mick were having a blast) and started plotting out a little heist. Nothing too fancy, just a little something to say 'hi' with.

* * *

Lisa won't admit it out loud, but she's a Whovian. While she hadn't liked the River Song/Doctor dynamic, River was still one of her favorite characters from the Eleven years. (She's got major opinions on shipping and what she considers the utter lack of chemistry between Eleven and River.) So when Vibe and the Flash show up at Lisa's little heist, she practically sang out, "hello, sweetie," in the best mimicry of Alex Kingston she could manage. Which is pretty close, to be honest.

Cisco blushes and Lisa gives him a little wave and a smirk.

"Golden Glider," the Flash grumbles, crossing his arms and pouting.

Awww, did he not like it when things weren't about him? Lisa's smirk went up a notch. "Oh, cool your jets, Flash," Lisa tells him, "I'm not really causing that much trouble, am I? Just wanted to congratulate Central City's sexiest new hero." She blew a kiss at Cisco.

"W-what? I'm not, I mean, not while B... the Flash..." Cisco glanced at his friend, his eyes flicking to the man's ass, before he quickly looked away and shut up, looking vaguely like he was overheating.

The Flash gave Cisco doe eyes. "Actually, she... has a point."

Lisa's eyebrows went right up to her hairline because, hello there. Not a 'me me me' mentality for the Flash after all. He was jealous that Lisa was flirting with his friend. Or boyfriend? Were they, perhaps, dating already?

"It's been great seeing you both, but I'm on a schedule. Vibe, darling," Lisa brought a hand up to her ear and made a sort of phone hand gesture while saying, "call me."

The Flash spluttered in irritation and took off after her... only to smack face first into an ice wall that shot up out of seemingly nowhere as he tripped one of the grenades Len had been working on before swanning off with the Legends.

He'd be happy to hear it worked perfectly.

Cisco reached out and tried to catch Lisa with some kind of breach under her feet, but Lisa's figure skating days had included a great deal of gymnastics too (both of which she kept up with), and so she sprang out a nearby window, flipping over and landing on her feet in the alleyway outside. Her motorcycle was right there and she swung onto the seat, speeding past Cisco as he hopped out of another one of his breaches. Practically flying down the road, Lisa avoided the traffic cams with practiced ease and then detoured into a spillway under a toll road.

She got back to her safe house after making very absolutely sure she wasn't being followed and slept the sleep of the victorious. But in the morning, Lisa's curiosity got the better of her.

Was Cisco dating the Flash? And who was the Flash anyway? (Lenny knew the answer to the last one, but he wouldn't tell her, the jerk.)

Cisco's Facebook page is a treasure trove of information. He's listed as single but seems very, very preoccupied with his best friend, one Barry Allen. Lisa remembers him from the last time she was in town. The cute guy at Jitters. A CSI with a tragic past who... didn't he visit Lenny in jail, come to think of it?

He did, didn't he?

And... there were a lot of pictures of him on Facebook, but there was one in particular, shot from behind, dude turning to look over his shoulder. The picture capture's Allen's ass being hugged by a pair of skinny jeans in a manner not unlike the Flash suit hugging...

Putting Barry Allen in that skin tight, faux-leather suit was probably one of Cisco Ramon's greatest gifts to mankind, Lisa decides. But Cisco needs to be more selfish. Let the world see that gorgeous ass, fine, but Cisco should be staking his claim so that no one else gets to feel the Flash up.

But Cisco is hopeless, if Lisa's remembering correctly. Utterly hopeless. So if Lisa's going to be a good friend and help him get laid, then she's going to need help. All the best con jobs, after all, require a crew.

Even if the crew consists of just one person aside from the planner.

Lisa needs someone with inside information, who can make plays to push the two men together when Lisa cannot. She needs a ringer.

She needs Dr. Caitlin Snow.

And, maybe, Cisco won't be the only person Lisa flirts with while she's in town. Won't that be fun?

* * *

"Well hello there, beautiful. Come here often?" Lisa grinned, batting her eyes at Caitlin from the Doctor's own office chair.

"Lisa," Caitlin responded, tone flat. "What are you doing in STAR Labs?"

"I'm not here to cause trouble," Lisa insisted. "Well... not bad trouble anyway. Good trouble only. I want to play cupid between Cisco and that pretty friend of his, Barry Allen. When I ran into them while they were in costume, the Flash got so adorably jealous of my innocent flirting with Cisco and... can you really blame me for thinking they'd make a cute couple?"

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised your brother told you the Flash's identity." Snow crossed her arms and glowered at her, so Lisa got up and sauntered over.

"Now now, don't jump to conclusions there. Len didn't tell me a thing. I got curious to see if Cisco was dating the Flash already when they got all cute over who the sexiest super hero in Central was. So I did a little Facebook search. Barry Allen's ass is unmistakable in skinny jeans. Quite frankly I can't wait to see the look on Lenny's face when I tell him how little effort it took me to figure it out."

Lisa reached out and, very gently, stroked a hand lightly down Caitlin's shoulder. "You can't honestly say their pining for each other hasn't started to drive you a little crazy."

"It is getting annoying," Caitlin allowed and Lisa refrained, barely, from smirking.

Success was inevitable now.

"What say we get a coffee and discuss match making plans?"

Caitlin scowled and pulled away, then pinned Lisa with a stern look. "Even the barest hint that you're just using me for some heist or a plot against Barry involving your brother..." her hair began to change from brunette to platinum blonde, her eyes icing over. "Lets just say your brother isn't the only ice themed person running around Central City these days."

"Actually he's still doing the time traveling thing with the Legends," Lisa admitted. "I think he's addicted to the whole 'we're not heroes, we're legends' spiel they've got going."

Snorting in amusement, Caitlin's hair shifted back to normal along with her eyes. "Just making sure it's clear I can take care of myself now."

Lisa nodded. "Very clear. So, coffee?" because, if Lisa were being honest, the powers just made Caitlin all the more attractive.


End file.
